


Ray Vecchio

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Portraits, Ray Vecchio Day, dsvb challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first attempt at drawing RayV, made in honour of his birthday :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray Vecchio

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide whether the version with or without flower crown was better, so I just included both..


End file.
